Dancers and Swans
Plot When Delancey Dancer and Duchess Swan receive two assignments both due the same day, they seek help from each other, and along the way some secrets are revealed. Chapter One Duchess Swan was pacing the empty hallway late one afternoon. Classes were over, her homework was done, there was nothing for her to do. So she had plenty of time to panic over the two assignments she had received that day. One was no big deal. A dancing recital, for her ballet class, in two weeks The dance she was supposed to perform was easy at some points and just the tiniest bit challenging at others, but she knew she could pull it off. The other one, also due in two weeks, was the one causing her to pace. Piano playing, from Princessology. She never even sat at a piano her whole life. She has no idea how to even begin playing, and she was sure she wasn't going to figure it out in two weeks. Duchess passed the empty Ballet Classroom and at first wasn't going to give it a second glance. But then she heard a thumping noise and an "Ouch" from behind the door. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. There was a girl. A girl she sort of recognized from some of her classes, Muse-ic, Dancing, and Princessology, but she wasn't sure of her name. The girl was wearing a grey skirt and a white tanktop, along with black dancing slippers. Her raven colored hair was pulled into a bun and it was plain to see she was attempting the routine for the recital. And failing at it. Duchess found it slightly humorous, seeing her attempt a pirouette and end up landing on her butt. The girl finally let out an annoyed groan, before stalking over the piano in the corner. She played a hauntingly sweet melody. It started out deep and stormy, before fading to a gentle, calming tune. Duchess's mouth dropped open in awe. She never heard someone play like that before. Without thinking she began to clap, alerting the girl of her presence. Chapter two Delancey Dancer turned around in shock, nearly sliding off the piano bench, Of course she had forgotten to lock the stupid door. Of course someone had walked by and decided to peak in. And of course ''it had to be the best ballet dancer in the school! Could her day get any worse? "You are the most hexcellent piano player I've ever heard!" Duchess gushed, surprising Delancey. Duchess quickly crossed the room. Delancey slowly stood up. "Thank you I guess. I was just playing my frustration away." She explained quietly. "Oh, because of the dancing thing? Yeah I saw that." Duchess bluntly pointed out, making Delancey groan and bury her face in her hands. "I'm never going to get that routine down!" She moaned, her voice muffled. "I'm the daughter of the Fourth Dancing Princess for Grimm's sake! I should be able to pull this off!" Duchess blinked. "You're a Dancer who can't dance." She deduced. "Yeah, my name's Delancey. It's nice to finally meet you face to face Duchess." Looking up from her hands, Delancey put on her perfect polished and utterly fake Dancer manners. Duchess saw right through that. "Well to be honest, I'm worried about the Princessology assignment, a piano recital. I've never played before, I can't even begin to match what you can do." She admitted. They stood in silence for a few seconds, before Duchess yelled: "I've got a great idea!" "Well then don't keep it to yourself." Delancey said, backing up a few steps. "You can't dance." Duchess bluntly observed. "Hurtful." Delancey said, wincing. "Let me finish. You can't dance, but ''i ''can! And I can't play the piano, but you'' can!" Duchess proclaimed. "We both have the same assignments, we can tutor each other here after school. We'll lock the doors and help each other with the routines." Delancey looked skeptical."Do you really think you can teach me the routine in two weeks?" She asked slowly. "As long as you can teach me the music for the recital in two weeks as well?" Duchess asked, begging very clear in her voice. Delancey was quiet for a moment, before she smiled. "Let's do it!" She gave Duchess a high five. The plan was simple. But could they pull it off? Chapter three "So what do you know about dance?" Duchess asked the next day. The Dance Studio was locked and curtains covered the windows. Neither of the girls were taking any chances. "I know the basics.' Delancey admitted. "Okay...well, that's good. It means I'm not starting completely from scratch." Duchess said. "So I saw you working on your pirouette's yesterday. Can you do it for me now?" Duchess asked. Delancey took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before performing the spin. And as before, she fell over. "I'm never going to get it." She complained. "You will." Duchess reassured her, helping her up. "You aren't holding your arms close enough to your body. That's your problem. Try again." Duchess coaxed, demonstrating. Delancey shrugged, before obliging. She managed to spin around three times. "Good!" Duchess clapped. The pair worked on the routine for another hour and a half, before Delancey collapsed on the ground. "I'm beat." She said, rubbing her sore feet. "Well then why not teach me the music for the recital?" Duchess asked. "And sore feet come with the territory." She helped Delancey up and to the piano bench. "Why don't we start with the basics?" Delancey suggested. "Do, re, mi." She suggested, placing Duchess's hand on the piano, helping her play each note as she said what it was. "I thought Do re mi was a singing thing." Duchess commented as she complied. "It is. But it's also a piano thing. Now, play each note as I say it." Delancey instructed. "Re." She began. Duchess played a note. "That was mi, this is re." Delancey corrected, playing the right note. "Now try again. Fa." And slowly, somewhat painfully slowly, Duchess got the hang of playing the piano. Chapter four It was about a week into their practices, and both of them were about average performance. Delancey for once arrived to the classroom earlier than Duchess, so she decided she might as well practice by herself. She was in the process of performing one of the leaps, when she heard a shrill laugh. She fell. She quickly stood up, then looked around, confused as to where that laughter came from. There was a flurry of smoke and suddenly Faybelle Thorne appeared. "You have got to be the worst dancer I have ever seen! I'd hate to be your mother when you make a huge fool of yourself at the recital!" She cackled. She began to do what Delancey had been doing, except exaggeratedly bad. "You don't know the first thing about dancing. Your a disgrace to it, and I bet that your mother will disown you." With those words, Faybelle disappeared, not seeing what she had done to Delancey. Was she right? Was she going to make a fool of herself? Was she going to disgrace her mother? Dealncey's heart began to pound as her chest felt tight and the room started to spin around her. She scrunched her eyes shut. Oh great, an attack. She fell to the floor without really realizing it. Duchess entered a few minutes later, confused as to why the door was unlocked. She caught sight of Delancey and froze. Delancey was so pale it was scary and tears were streaming down her face. It only took a few seconds before Duchess was by her side, soothing her. A few minutes later, Delancey calmed down. 'What was that?" Duchess demanded. Before Delancey could answer she had another question. "Was that an anxiety attack?!" Mutely, Delancey nodded, slowly standing up. Duchess sighed, her anger melting away as she gave her a hug. "I think it won't hurt anything if we don't practice just this once." "T-then what..." Delancey's lips couldn't form the words. "Today we can plan our outfits for the recitals." Duchess declared, pulling Delancey out the door and to the shops. Chapter five "I get to plan your outfits, you get to plan mine. Of course, with some input." Duchess commented. "Now, leotards. There are some really pretty bright neony ones." She began as she brought them out. "No neon.' Delancey whispered. She didn't like the idea of being so bright. "Okay, no neon. Pastels?" Duchess asked again, holding a pastel pink one up to Delancey as if to see what she would look like wearing it. Mutely Delancey shook her head again. She had never worn anything pastel, except for maybe white, but that didn't really count. "Okayy...well no black, you already are dreading it enough you think it's worse than a funeral you don't need to show up looking like you're going to one...how about this?" Duchess pulled out a simple leotard. It was dark like Delancey liked her clothes, but it wasn't black. It was more of an eggplant. "I like that." Delancey muttered, running her fingers over the cloth. She didn't own anything that color, but it was close to what she liked to wear. "Tights, I'm thinking white?" Duchess asked, looking back at Delancey to receive a nod. "And slippers, eggplant as well," Delancey laughed and picked out things for Duchess, a pearl grey leotard, pale pink tights, and grey slippers. Then it was time to pick out outfits for the piano playing recital. Delancey studied Duchess carefully. She pulled out a flowy shirt that started white at the top and transitioned to a lavender along the bottom. She pulled out black leggings and lavender shoes. "What do you think?" Delancey asked, nervousness evident in her voice. She had never picked out clothes for someone who wasn't her before. Duchess pretended to scrutinize the clothes, before she smiled. "I love it." She honestly said. Delancey's outfit for the piano recital would be a fitted emerald top, black jeans, and emerald slippers. "I have never worn anything even remotely that color." Delancey commented as they purchased the items. "Relax, I know this will look great on you." Duchess declared. Chapter six They never really spoke about what Duchess had walked in on. They just never brought it up, which wasn't good because it was like a wall between the pair. On the night before the recitals, the two of them were practicing one final time. Delancey was extra nervous, which meant she needed more attention than she had previously had. Duchess was scrutinizing her form when an unfamiliar voice spoke up. "Duchess?" The girls turned to see one of the older dancers, from the advanced ballet class. She was one of the best and had complimented Duchess from the get go. Duchess admired her. "What are you possibly doing with her?" The older girl asked, glaring at Delancey. Delancey flinched under her scrutiny. "I'm helping her learn the routine for the recital tomorrow." Duchess said in an even voice. The older girl laughed. "You'd be better off teaching a three legged monkey how to do it!" "That isn't nice." Duchess said, reaching out to take Delancey's hand, almost involuntarily. She didn't want Delancey to have another attack. "She's got the routine down pretty well." "You disappoint me Duchess. If she's got the routine down pretty well, it's only because you wasted precious time that you could have used on your own dancing." The girl sneered. Delancey's hand gripped Duchess' tighter. She took a deep breath to stop her pounding heart and in a mostly steady voice said one word. "Leave." "What did you just say to me?" The girl demanded. "You've made your point, now you may leave." Delancey said, her voice shaking just slightly and her skin pale. The girl huffed away, calling as she left: "You'll see Duchess! You'll see she isn't us!" After a few more seconds, Delancey took her hand away from Duchess', placed it over her racing heart and closed her eyes. "Deep breaths Delancey." Duchess soothed. "Come tomorrow you will have shown them all." "Thank you." Delancey whispered. Chapter seven The night of the recitals arrived. Each princess would play they're piece one at a time, so the ones who were dancers would have time to get ready for dancing. Duchess was up first. Wearing the clothes Delancey had chosen, Duchess felt a little bit nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. She sat at the piano, reached her hands up to begin playing, and froze. Her mind drew a blank, she didn't know how to start playing! Delancey, waiting her own turn from backstage noticed that seconds ticked by without music. She caught sight of Duchess, frozen on the stage, and her heart went out to her. Without thinking, she walked out on the stage and sat next to Duchess. "I'll start." She whispered. "Just follow my lead." Delancey played the first few notes with one hand, using the other to lead Duchess' back to the keys. When Duchess began to play, Delancey started to weave her own piece into the song, and the audience was silent as the two played. When they finished, everyone literally stood up and cheered. Duchess turned to Delancey. "Thank you." She mouthed. "Your welcome." Delancey whispered back as the pair took they're bows. "One down, one to go." Later on that evening, Delancey was in the middle of the dancing routines. She entered, her head held high, and began to dance. She wasn't as breathtaking as some of the dancers, and she wasn't always in perfect form, but she was doing it. As she was starting her pirouettes, she caught sight of the mean girl from the night before laughing. That distracted her and she lost her balance. When she fell, the audience all burst into laughter, bringing tears to her eyes. She sniffed. Someone else walked on to the stage, stood next to her, and held her hand out for her to take. It was Duchess. As she helped Delancey up, she whispered: "Remember, arms in closer, okay?" Duchess stepped back to let her do her pirouettes. As Delancey did her number, with boosts from Duchess, Duchess danced along. As the pair took their bows together once again, both had to wonder when they had become friends. Perhaps it was just that very minute. The EndCategory:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction